legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Leann Caldwell
Leann Caldwell is a character from The Bouncer. Leann Caldwell works for LUKIS, the same company that employs Kou Leifoh. She serves as his contact and helps him get classified info on the Mikado Group. She received a promotion for her performance during a mission that she and Kou went on together, during which Kou distracted the enemy security forces and bought Leann time to escape. As a result, she owes him a date. The Bouncer tetralogy She hasn't been seen often, although she first appeared typing on her laptop and analyzing "the target," Dominique Cross while Ayame was watching a newsbreak. Then, Kou contacted her on a cellphone after Dominique was taken to Mikado, revealing that a cargo train's set to leave in 30 minutes. In her fighting jet, the Orage, she open fired on the train, shutting down the brakes; Ayame became concerned as to whether or not she's an enemy. Though she, and her allies, never find out until later. Then, Leann has given Kou instructions on how to mimic Mikado's special forces as he infiltrates the building along with Goten close on his heels. Lastly, she contacted Kou as the Orage and her squadron try to slow down, or shoot down, the Galeos. By the time the guys were successful, and the Dragon Ball was reunited with the others, she's seen one last time as she contacts Kou granting his vacation, and then meets him at the central plaza forcing him to fight her as proof of his worth. He was able to beat her, much to Goten's enthusiasm; however, she never gives Kou a date like he always wanted. A few years after that, she appointed Kou as a mole when she found out from her subordinates that the Yakuza has been growing exponentially during the night. She assigned Kou on many away missions for LUKIS, but deteriorating the Yakuza was their top priority. So, she was attacked by the syndicate at a distant alleyway, but was then saved by Ayame and Echidna. Because Kou's life is at stake, as well as many innocents, Leann reluctantly accepted Ayame's ability using her ki sense in order to detect the location of the syndicate itself. Together, she boarded the cockpit of her gunship, the Orage, along with Echidna. While the Nimbus led the way in order for Ayame to trace the dark ki easier. In the Orage, she was being shot down by the Yakuza's aerial forces, and soon wound up in familiar territory. In the hanging garden, she and her comrades fought off zombie-like members as well as a deformed lifeform known to them as the biolizard. After that, she followed them to the crystal dome looming ahead, and that was when Echidna and Ayame realized that they were in Mikado! They encountered a ceremony in which the new interns of the Yakuza drank sake, and Sion, Volt, and Kou were among them! She felt betrayed by Kou's perversities, and they managed to subdue them in combat. However, it was revealed that Dauragon led them to a trap! Ayame contacted Krillin and the others using her comm, as they were now trapped and hapless against the Yakuza's mercy. While Echidna led the way, Leann was eventually able to hack into the computer system, after they passed some very disturbing experiments. It was thanks to her that the trio got intel on the A3 Project, aka Mikado's mind controlling method on manipulating the bouncers; they seemed to have a link near their brain's, the region known as the "Gator Cortex," the process was to replace the brain's electric currents with a radio transmitter implanted beside their subconscious minds. Leann theorized if the link is disabled, or if the fighter's body is fatally injured, they could be restored to normal. The biolizard hindered the group once more, but they were successful. Much like Echidna, Leann remained desperate to save Kou's mind from being permanently damaged. Leann and the others arrived back at the dome as Ayame traced the dark ki where her old friend, Chiaotzu, was able to find and disable the bouncers' transmitters. Then, the group became terrified of Dauragon's new astounding strength before the Saiyans arrived. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks noticed the incapacitated trio, including Kou, before his legs were crushed and severely broken minutes before they evacuated outside as soon as the dome collapsed. However, the battle wasn't over as Dauragon transformed into a dragon menace. She and the group was taken to Dende's Lookout before the final battle commenced. Despite her underlying doubt and disgust over Kou's treacherous actions, she still stuck by his side during his recuperation. She was nearly moved on how much Goten really still cares for him. Leann made the call to LUKIS early the next day, and while Kou was recovering, she wanted to tell him that he's relieved from his assignments. However, since none of this was under his own will, he's still able to work for LUKIS; she really does admire Goten's strong belief in him as well as his cheerfulness. Eventually, she and Kou had finally decided to start dating, though they hadn't gotten any further over the years. At least not yet. Until then, she and LUKIS would always remain vigilante of any more Yakuza activity, since chances are they can be still around, even if they should blend in with the general public. Allies and enemies Allies: Kou Leifoh, Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger, Sion Barzahd, Ayame, Goten, Kid Trunks, Echidna, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Majin Buu, Dende, Mr. Popo, Videl, Korin Enemies: Dauragon C. Mikado, Mikado Group, the Yakuza Trivia * She happens to be Kou's boss, but she's second-in-command in LUKIS. * She can be unlocked if you play the game exclusively as Kou and beat her in the final scene of the game. * Somehow she changes her hairstyle very quickly from a brunette to a blonde, as shown from the beginning of the game, or from the Orage cockpit, to the end. leannmodel.jpg|Leann model leann1.jpg|Leann Caldwell leannxkaldea.png leannc.jpg Leann_Alt_Model.png|Leann model (Alt outfit) Category:Humans Category:Special Agents Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Action Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Computer Geeks Category:Blondes Category:Agile Characters Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wendee Lee Category:Speedsters Category:Protective Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Team heroes Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy